


Trust in You as You Trust in Me

by Stralia_Harker



Series: Love and Trust [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boys In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: They've found their footing and have been building a solid foundation. The final brick is being placed.Part 3 of the Love and Trust Series
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Love and Trust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Trust in You as You Trust in Me

**Author's Note:**

> These boys still had more to say in this universe. 
> 
> Constructive Comments Welcome
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

It took them awhile to find their footing, they spent all the time they had together really learning each other. Steve had been pleasantly surprised to find that they could be adventurous enough for Billy and safe enough for him. It shouldn’t have been that hard to figure out that communication could go a long way but this was them and they finally had the hang of it. If they tried something that pushed Steve’s boundaries, they talked, Steve could tell Billy what he liked, what he didn’t like and if he never wanted to do it again. They had figured out that some of the things Steve thought he didn’t like only had to do with him feeling humiliation. Without that aspect he really did quite enjoy some of them. 

Billy could talk dirty again during sex, finally figuring out he could call Steve a slut or a whore as long as he made it specific, saying things like “slut for me” or calling him his “personal whore.” If he was possessive, it hit Steve differently. It let him know that he was for Billy and Billy only. Steve understood now that Billy wanted the world to know Steve was his, that he had the pretty boy’s heart and the pretty boy had his. And it turned out, Steve’s mouth could be almost as filthy as BIlly’s. It was all about comfort and trust. They had that now.

Steve discovered that he sometimes didn’t mind the lingerie. It was hard to mind when Billy pushed the silk and lace over his body, caressing him with it, soft against his skin. Billy would slide his hands underneath, touching and teasing, driving Steve crazy with the sensations of Billy’s skin and the soft silk sending him to overdrive. Billy's eyes would travel over Steve, his voice telling Steve he was sexy and beautiful. Steve felt that way now and the things Billy bought him were demure, almost innocent. A deep contrast to the trashy garments of days past. 

Steve pulled out a few surprises of his own, quite literally, tucking suggestive polaroids into the pages of BIlly’s books. He’d come home a few times to find Steve on display in the living room, waiting. He’d put on little shows for Billy, touching and teasing, til Billy was ready to pick him up and haul him to their bed. Steve started letting his own ideas out, finding scenarios for them to try. He introduced Billy to temperature play, running ice over Billy's most sensitive areas, trailing behind with the warmth of his tongue. Billy almost lost his mind the first time, Steve having tied him up, taking his time experimenting with Billy’s body. By the time they were done Billy had almost forgotten his name. And Billy had discovered he didn’t mind giving up the control, letting Steve take the reins. Steve liked to take his time and pull Billy apart, Billy was always trembling by the time Steve was done with him. 

Billy never thought there would come a time when he would trust someone the way he trusts Steve. Not after his mother, Neil, and the assortment of boys he’d run through, not one of them finding something worthwhile in him. But Steve, he looked at Billy with absolute love and devotion. He trusted Billy with his heart, and trusted him to take care of him. Billy used to think of that night in the hotel room as an ugly mark on their relationship. He knows now it was the turning point which allowed him to show Steve how much he loved and cared for him. It was the point in which Steve understood that Billy would always make sure he felt safe and loved. 

Steve had done the same for Billy, showing him that he mattered, that he was worth someone’s time, and that he deserved love. He showed Billy that touch didn’t have to hurt or be sexual. He let him cry in his arms and held him through it, never once telling him to “be a man.” And when it was over, there was no judgement, no disgust, just Steve’s kind eyes and gentle voice, asking if he was ok. They were on solid ground with each other now, and Billy was ready to give Steve the last piece, the one thing he’d been holding back. 

They had been making out for a while, Steve’s hands roaming over Billy’s body, Billy holding Steve close. Clothes had been shed slowly, til they were finally naked, bodies pressed close, gently rocking against each other. Billy knew this was going to be a gentle night, no bells and whistles, just them, taking their time. That’s how he knew this was the right time. He pulled back from Steve’s kisses, he put their heads together and stared Steve in the eyes. 

“I want you inside me, pretty.” Steve pulled back slightly, a little surprised. This was definitely new.

“You sure, you never bottom.” Billy nodded kissing Steve again before telling him.

“You’d be the first to top me. First person to ever be in me. I want you to, I never trusted anyone to, always figured they’d do it then cast me aside. But not you, I love you and there’s nobody I trust more than you. So I’m ready, please.” It was soft and vulnerable, but not insecure. And Steve knew what this meant for them and was almost overwhelmed at the complete trust given.

“Ok, get on your back, I’m gonna open you up, I promise, I’ll make it so good for you.” Steve leaned over to get the lube off the nightstand. He was nervous, but he knew what to do. Billy had taught him, had always made it so good for him. He was determined to do the same for Billy. 

Steve moved and settled between Billy’s spread legs, coating his fingers in the lube he brought one to Billy’s hole, circling and teasing. He watched Billy’s chest rise and fall and as his breathing evened out Steve slid one finger in, Billy gasped out and pushed his hips down. Steve worked him for a bit, leaning down to leave kisses on Billy’s thighs, finally adding a second finger. He gently slid them in and out of Billy, who would close his eyes and focus on the sensation, breathing picking up. When he got nervous he would open his eyes and look at Steve, whose eyes never left him. He felt Steve adjust his angle and soon a shock of pleasure shot through him. 

“Oh fuck” he groaned out.

Steve smiled, knowing he’d finally found Billy’s prostate. He held pressure for a minute, just long enough to have Billy pulling a way slightly. He pulled his fingers back and added third, sliding all the way in, back to that bundle of nerves that had Billy writhing. Soon enough Billy was pushing his hips down, fucking himself on Steve’s fingers. Steve was teasing, pulling out just enough to have Billy chasing him, whining when Steve would slow down. Steve took his time, driving Billy to the edge then backing off. Billy was panting, just on the verge of begging. Steve pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube, coating himself and lining up with Billy’s hole. 

Billy closed his eyes as he felt Steve slide inside him slowly, inch by inch, the same way Steve would slide Billy into himself. He understood now why Steve liked him to go slow, it was intense. He let out a soft moan when he felt Steve’s hips against him, he opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, who was staring back at him, waiting for the okay from Billy. 

“Go baby, it feels good, go ahead.” Billy whispered.

Steve leaned forward and kissed Billy as he started rocking his hips. Billy thought the younger version of him would have been angry at Steve, seeming to treat him like glass. But he knew Steve now, knew that he liked to take his time, don’t get him wrong, sometimes they did quick and dirty, but usually Steve liked to revel in the moment, feel each new sensation. He liked to enjoy his lover and Billy was so grateful Steve had taught him how to do that. Billy closed his eyes and let it all wash over him, the new sensations, the feeling of being full, the slide of Steve inside him. It warmed him, made him feel whole. 

He draped his legs over Steve’s hips, wrapping his legs around and pulling him closer. Steve rolled his hips slowly, reaching down to stroke Billy, his hand matching the pace of his hips. Billy let out a moan that rivaled one of Steve’s, his mind swimming at the dual sensations. He was kicking himself for not doing this sooner, he understood why Steve enjoyed being bottom. Steve moved, adjusting his angle and Billy’s body felt like it was vibrating, he’d known he was giving his partners pleasure when he was inside them, but he didn’t know it was like this. 

Each slide of Steve’s cock dragged over his prostate, sending warmth throughout his body, as Steve stroked his cock. Billy knew this was what heaven was, this feeling with the boy he loved , the boy who loved him making him feel so damn good. Steve could see the way Billy’s body tensed, heard the speeding of his breath, so he picked up the pace. Billy could feel it coming, the heat in his stomach, the tension in his groin, he was almost scared, no idea if he could handle how good this orgasm was going to feel. But Steve was here, he’d take care of him, he’d bring him back to himself. 

Billy’s body tensed and his thighs clamped around Steve’s sides, bottom half of his body nearly coming off the bed. Steve felt it as Billy’s cum covered his hand as his orgasm hit, watched as Billy’s eyes rolled back. Steve’s sure Billy was trying to say something but it was more a jumble of noises than words. Steve let Billy ride it out, bringing his own cum covered had to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Once Billy seemed to be coming down Steve drove back into Billy’s body, finally able to claim his own release. He let out a small growl as he spilled inside Billy, once he caught his breath he slid out, Billy letting out a small whimper. He cleaned them both up and lay next to Billy, wrapping him up in his arms. 

“Holy fuck baby, is it always that good?” Billy asked

“You make it good. I did all the things you do to me.” Steve replied. 

“It was kind of intense. Almost like it was too much, not just the feelings, but the emotions.” 

“I felt the same, the first time after we finally talked, But it was good, I felt safe. Loved.” Steve nuzzled Billy’s nose.

“ I was a little afraid to cum, didn’t think I could come back, but I knew you’d bring me down gently. It really kind of was like being high.” 

“The best high. I’m glad we figured it out, I’m glad you trust me the same way I trust you.” 

“Always, pretty, you’re it for me. I love you.” Billy cuddled closer to Steve and they drifted off, happy and content.


End file.
